


Here Comes the Sun

by caityjay



Series: Sunday Snuggles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole's mood is matching the weather—soggy and gray. What he really needs is a little bit of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

Cole was having a particularly bad week. Seattle was on its sixth straight day of rain, during which of course Cole had been forced to move out of his apartment. Well, to be fair, he hadn’t been forced; he just couldn’t stand sharing a room with a guy who’d cheated on him. In his bed.

He’d let the asshole keep the bed. His parents had been meaning to replace their old queen-sized one, and now was as good an opportunity as ever. Cole snorted, prompting a handful of glances from other coffee shop patrons. Leave it to his mother to find an opportunity in her son’s misfortune. He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, show him a silver lining, but she tried too hard sometimes. And sometimes Cole just wanted to wallow.

He sank back into the plush chair, cupping his twenty-ounce, soy hazelnut latte in both hands and sipping petulantly at the foam. Now was definitely a wallowing time. He had a friend’s couch to crash on, but had ended up renting a storage locker for his stuff; he had no idea where he was going to live. His temp job was ending in two weeks, and it _wouldn’t stop raining_. Cole was convinced if the sun would just come out of hiding for ten minutes his mood would be significantly improved.

He was beginning to consider the benefits of moving to California when the most adorable creature he’d ever seen sat down in the chair beside him. Cole caught himself staring and quickly fixed his gaze back on his cup.

Too slow. The doe-eyed slip of a thing was looking back at him. Cole didn’t realize he’d spoken until the younger man replied, and even then he almost didn’t hear him over his internal squealing; his smile. It was so _cute_. 

“I’m Lindsay. Nice to meet you.”

Cole shook himself, finally getting a grip. “Sorry,” he said, laughing softly at himself. “I’ve been having a totally crap week, and honestly it’s just nice to see a pretty face.” Wow. He was going to tape his mouth shut, now. After his own face stopped burning.

Lindsay just smiled again. The tiniest, cutest, shyest smile Cole had ever glimpsed out of the corner of his eye whilst hiding in his coffee cup in shame. “Well,” the angel said softly, “since we’re being honest, I should probably admit I chose this seat because you looked like you could use some serious cheering up.”

Cole blinked up at the other boy, allowing himself to stare for a moment. Lindsay’s skin was olive, the kind that would deepen to a light bronze the second the sun came out; his eyes were _huge_ , and a positively delicious honey brown. His dark hair was just long enough to curl, and Cole desperately wanted to run his fingers through it. He blinked harder to make sure he hadn’t nodded off and escaped into some beautiful fantasy dreamland.

Before he knew it, he’d told Lindsay his whole, pitiful story. 

“You know,” he said, adorable fuzzy eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful expression, “I have a girlfriend in a similar situation. She kind of wound up with a u-haul and has been struggling with the rent since the other girl ditched.” The smile was wider, more confident this time. Cole melted. “I’d be happy to introduce you.”

Cole finally, slowly, returned Lindsay’s smile. His week had just gotten considerably brighter.

Or maybe that was just because the sun had finally come out.


End file.
